Thedas
} |name = Thedas |icon = Ico_World_Map.png |image = worldofthedasmap.jpg |type = Continent |location = World |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age }} Thedas is a continent in the southern hemisphere,As the weather of its nations seems to get warmer the farther north one goes. and the only known continent of the Dragon Age universe, upon which all of the Dragon Age games are set. It is presumed that there are other continents, as the Qunari do not originally come from Thedas but from an unknown land across the Northern Ocean. According to some sources, the humans also came from the north. The word "Thedas" originates from Tevene, once referring to all lands beyond the Imperium and eventually, it came to encompass the entire continent.David Gaider (17 September 2014). The Bittersweetest Thing. Tumblr. A native of Thedas is referred to as a Thedosian. South of the continent's Korcari Wilds lies the mysterious Sunless Lands.David Gaider (19 August, 2014). The Bittersweetest Thing. Tumblr. Geography Surface * Anderfels — a kingdom in northwestern Thedas * Antiva — a kingdom in eastern Thedas * Elvhenan — the ancient elven kingdom * Estwatch — an island stronghold * Ferelden — a kingdom in southeastern Thedas * Free Marches — a confederation of city-states in eastern Thedas * Nevarra — a kingdom in central Thedas * Orlais — an empire in southwestern Thedas * Par Vollen — an island in northeastern Thedas controlled by the Qunari * Rivain — a kingdom in northeastern Thedas * Seheron — an island in northern Thedas * Tevinter Imperium — a country in northern Thedas Beyond the Korcari Wilds to the south is a frozen wasteland that only the Chasind Wilders have explored. There is also land further west, although the Hunterhorn Mountains inhibit travel, as do the jungles of the Donarks in the northwest. Par Vollen and Seheron lie to the north, much closer to the equator. Oceans and seas * Boeric Ocean in the north; an archipelago lies inside with Seheron being the largest of these islands * Amaranthine Ocean in the east * Sundered Sea on the southern border of Orlais * Volca Sea, west of the Anderfels * Colean Sea, between the Anderfels and Seheron * Nocen Sea, north of Tevinter Imperium, with the Ventosus Straits * Venefication Sea, between Rivain and Par Vollen, with the Northern Passage leading to the Amaranthine Ocean * The Frozen Seas in the south * Waking Sea, between Orlais, Ferelden and the Free Marches Lakes * Lake Calenhad in Ferelden, also the largest in Thedas * Lake Celestine in Orlais * The Sulfur Lakes south of Orlais Rivers Underground As the dwarves have expanded the underground of Thedas for millennium with their formerly sprawling empire of countless thaigs, the Deep Roads therefore span the length and breadth of Thedas which connect their thaigs. The last four major kingdoms of the dwarves are the following, though only two still are inhabited: * Gundaar (lost) * Hormak (lost) * Kal-Sharok — located deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains (inhabited) * Orzammar — located beneath the Frostback Mountains (inhabited) Notes * Thedas has two moons, the secondary moon being named Satina (from whence the holiday of Satinalia gets its name). * According to David Gaider, there is no individual name for the planet where Thedas exists, as most Thedosians consider Thedas "the entire world". * Time-telling in Thedas is an inexact science. Dwarven clocks are thus uncommon but notable.David Gaider twitter Trivia * The name was originally an acronym used on the BioWare Dragon Age forums. It stands for "THE'" "'D'"ragon "'A'"ge "'S'''"etting. ''' See also * Explore the Map in Dragon Age official site * Sexuality and marriage in Thedas * History of Blights in Thedas References Category:Lore